Communication
by Queen Lemon
Summary: YAOI SasuNaru AU Naruto's a couple's counselor and is greeted by Sasuke and Sakura. Soon he finds himself trying to break them apart and when Sasuke finds out his little scheme things only seem to get more and more complicated. SasuNaru
1. Go for it

**Summary:** Naruto's a couples counselor and is greeted by Sasuke and Sakura, soon he finds himself trying to break them apart and when Sasuke finds out about his little scheme things just seem to get more and more complicated?

**Warning(s):** Language, lemons and limes, violence, and whatever else I might forget to add

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter One: Go for it**

Sasuke snarled at Sakura as they made their way into the large building. Its walls were white, splattered with grey paint for a childish affect. Painting of flowers and fields also littered the walls along with poems.

"Stop that Sasuke, and you wonder why were here," the pink haired woman whispered harshly. She stood tall, proud, but that was the exact reason why Sasuke couldn't stand her. She never wanted to shut up, or admit she was wrong-whenever she was. There was something always wrong that he did that she had to point out, too.

"Umm, h-hello do you h-have an a-appointment," asked Hinata, the secretary. She wore a dark purple three piece pinstripe suit. The hem of her skirt reached her knees and her hair was done in a small bun, her bangs hanging down.

"Yes, we do," Sakura sighed, "My name is Uchiha Sakura and his Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata checked the record book that laid sprawled on her desk and found that they did have an appointment. She looked from one to the other and smiled at them hoping what ever problem they had was quickly worked out.

"O-okay, Dr.Uzumaki will be able to see you in a few minutes," she said smiling at them once again. "He's finishing up with patience's."

The happy couple took the seats that lined the blinding white walls. Sasuke sat down a little too quickly accidentally nudging Sakura in the arm. She bit her bottom lip, fighting back a sigh, but it slipped. Sasuke turned giving her a questioning glance.

"Sasuke don't start this, not here," she complained.

"What I'm starting Sakura," he asked in a sigh, he hated when she did this. "All I did was bump into you."

"On purpose," she snorted, leaning back folding her arms across her chest.

"On accident," he retorted, propping his elbow on the wooden arm of the chair. His face rested in the palm of his hand, his eyes glazed over with boredom as he looked, waited for their couple's therapist to come out. The last thing he wanted to do was communicate with the pink haired monster next to him.

The door opened revealing a fairly young couple walking out, smile on their faces. Once out they turned around, both bowing their heads low in respect. The woman was the first to speak saying something Sasuke couldn't hear. He sat upright straining to hear better, but all he could hear was the muffled voices from the distance.

Naruto walked out of the room, following behind his patience's, a toothy grin spread across his features. He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion, saying he didn't deserver their praise.

"Of course you do," said the husband smacking Naruto's back, causing them both to laugh. "Alright your next appointment will be next Tuesday, does that work for the two you," the blonde said cheerfully. The husband smiled and nodded while his wife blurted a no. He turned to her, sour look on his face. "Why do you do this every time," he asked raising his voice a little. "Do what," she questioned. He let out a frustrated huffed as he nodded his head in an annoyed fashion. Turning around quickly he headed for the door his wife quickly following after him wondering what she did wrong.

Naruto walked over towards the small oak desk that Hinata worked at, and smiled at her making her flush a bright red. "Anymore for today," he questioned. Hinata smiled gently nodding her head while motioning towards Sasuke and Sakura. "The Uchiha's," she whispered almost below audible.

Naruto looked from the pinked haired beauty to the almost asleep looking man. His breath became hitched in his throat as his eyes locked with cold black ones. He swallowed hard, his throat becoming dry all of the sudden, as he called them into his office.

---------

Sasuke had been eyeing his therapist ever since he had came out. He was expecting to see a fat middle age man with a balding head but instead saw a young, bubbly, male with light golden hair, deep blue eyes and smooth tan skin. He wondered how a man that looked to be younger than him was going to fix his marriage. How much could he possible know?

They entered his office sitting on the plush red couch Naruto offered to them. Unlike the lobby the walls were dark, a shady tint of blue with even darker vertical strips.

"I'll be your couple's therapist. Uzumaki Naruto, the best there is" he exclaimed.

'My, he sure is annoying,' thought Sakura, sweat dropping. All Sasuke could think of on the other hand was how much of an idiot his therapist looked pointing to himself like that.

Naruto's previous smile vanished and was replaced by a much more serious face. "How did you come to me?"

"Well," Sakura started, "We were recommended by one of our friends."

---------

The questioning continued long into the couple's hour. Sakura wasted not one second of it as she continued to complain or wine about something. It was almost time to go when Naruto noticed Sasuke hadn't said a word. He didn't even try to defend himself from the assult of words his wife fired at him.

The raven haired man sat back studying his surroundings. He let his eyes wonder about but they mostly peered out the large window that laid to his far right. His eyes flickered time to time from his wife to the window but more frequently to the blonde who sat listing, jaded.

Sasuke's hard black eyes met with soft aqua blue ones as Naruto flicked his eyes up. All he wanted to do was check how Sasuke was taking the assault of words from his wife, but now instead he found himself in a staring contest. Sasuke smirked as a pink tinge made its way onto his face.

Naruto's eyes widen and shot up as Sakura touched his leg. "Dr.Uzumaki your all red. What's wrong? Do you have fever," she questioned, slapping her hand to his forehead.

"N-no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he croaked as he glanced at Sasuke whose smirk only seemed to grow bigger the redder he got. Naruto let out a small growl as he watched the other laugh in amusement.

"Sasuke, stop that," Sakura warned. She whacked him upside the head, seizing his laughter.

"Sakura," he sneered.

Naruto was surprised at how fast both of their tones changed. Sakura had gone from being a sweet but winy princess to being a bitch and Sasuke… well Sasuke still sounded like a jerk.

The blonde jumped, making Sasuke grin, when his timer went off signaling that the hour was over.

Naruto quickly led them to the door, feeling flustered at the sight of Sasuke's smile. He was all to happy to rid himself of the man and Sasuke for that matter, that he forgot to set another appointment for them.

---------

"Sasuke, I think the therapy is working. I feel better about our relationship already," the pink haired woman chirped.

"Hn. Whatever," he said while sighing.

Sakura frowned, muttering things under her breath. She leaned over towards Sasuke and opened the glove compartment, pulling out a small planner. "So, Sasuke when did he say our next appointment was," she asked in a hum. "He didn't say," Sasuke explained. He leaned back not really caring if they came back or not. He let out a small chuckle just remembering how red Naruto's face was when he teased him.

"What's so funny," Sakura asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing."

"Sasuke," she hissed.

He sighed a fine and told her making her gasp. "You go apologize right now, Uchiha Sasuke," she yelled in anger. She opened the door practically pushing him out onto the concert. "And, while your at it make another appointment!"

---------

Sasuke reentered the building, hands in his pocket, scowl on his face. He looked around seeing few people, but that was expected considering it was almost closing time. He boldly strolled over towards Hinata, head held high, dark eyes locked.

Hinata shivered from the gaze but refused to look away. A dark blush played across her features. "Umm… y-yes, Mr.Uchiha w-what do you need," she questioned. Her voice came out more shrill that she intended, but she firmly held her ground.

"Hn, I need to speak with Naruto."

"H-he's with another c-couple, right now. He w-won't be available till to-tomorrow," she managed to studded out under the intimidating gaze. Sasuke sighed in annoyance but just asked for Naruto's lunch break time instead. Hinata hesitated at first but after a minute under the unwavering gaze she felt more nervous and compelled to tell him.

---------

Sasuke pulled up into the same parking spot as yesterday and stepped out slamming the door closed. He wore dark denim pants, a dark blue shirt with a black fleece thrown on top.

He once again made his way into the all too familiar white lobby to find Hinata in the same spot as the day before, only now she looked more casually and relaxed. That was until she spotted him. Her face instantly fell and body slumped with disgust.

"Where's Naruto," Sasuke questioned. His eyes rolled around the room in search of the blonde, but he was nowhere to be found.

"H-he'll be done in a couple of minutes," she said. She tried to smile her best as she added, "y-you can w-wait over there." She pointed towards a row of empty chairs that lined the wall of Naruto's office.

---------

Naruto sat at his desk, smile on his face. After going home and having a long warm shower and a good nights rest he was felt much better, more rejuvenated than the day before. He stood up stretching when knocking came to his door. "N-Naruto," it was Hinata. "You h-have a visitor," she said in a soft whisper before exiting to bring Sasuke in.

He plopped back in his chair, but immediately stood back up as he saw who barged through the door.

"W-what are you doing here teme," he yelled.

"What was that you called me dobe," the raven haired man questioned, his voice laced venom.

Sasuke's voice hissed but that didn't stop Naruto as he jumped over his desk, knocking a few things down in the process, to stand right in front of the other man. There faces were literally mere inches away and their gazes where fixed. They stood like that for a about a minute before Sasuke's smirk grew.

Naruto frowned. "What's so damn funny?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Hn, nothing." He leaned in placing a quick and gentle kiss on warm pink lips, smirking the entire time. The blondes mouth fell open with shock. 'What the hell did he just do?!'

"We'll see you Thursday, at the same time," Sasuke called once half way out the door.

Naruto's face flushed red with both shame and embarrassment as he watched Sasuke leave.

---------Thursday---------

Naruto sat pouting at his desk, watching the clock, wishing the hands would turn faster. He still had three hours before it was time to close and Sasuke and Sakura were suppose to show up for their appointment any minute now.

He put his feet on his desk and threw his head back against the chair. He let out a tired sigh and thought back to a pervious conversation he had with Kiba.

_---------Flash Back---------_

"_So, Naruto why'd you drag me here," Kiba questioned in between bits. He sat across from the blond happily chowing down on the ribs he ordered. His dark skin glowed in the afternoon sun and his brown hair was messy and fluffed up from the blowing wind. He wore a light brown business suit , the color of caramel._

_They sat outside on the patio to one of Naruto's most favorite restaurants. He had dragged Kiba there in hopes of finding an answer to his question. "Uh, how do you know when you like someone," he questioned, his a red face as red as a tomatoe__He focused all his attention on his food, looking at it like it was the only important thing that mattered._

"_You sly dog," Kiba grinned. "Wait! It better not be Hinata! I already told you that I like her!"_

"_No, no it's not Hinata. It's a client," the blonde said head hung low in embarrassment. As much as Naruto hated to admit he always seemed to fall for his male clients, and trying to help them with marital problems wasn't always an easy thing to do._

"_Another client, huh," Kiba said playfully a wide grin on his spread on his features. "You fall in love too easily, Naruto. First it was Neji, then it was Gaara, so who is it now," he questioned in a much more serious tone._

"_I rather not say," Naruto mumbled in a pout._

"_Have it your way then, but if you feel as strongly as you sound, I say go for it," the dog like man said as another waiter brought a dish full of wings, "Of course leave Hinata out of it," he added a wing dangling from his jaws._

'_Go for it huh.' he thought as he continued to watched Kiba stuff his face._

_---------End Flash Back---------_

* * *

Hopefully this story will be about two to three chapters (can only hope, my stories never turn out the way I want them to), sorry about ending it on a flash back, but o'well. It feels like forever since I last posted anything, sorry bout that aslo. I'll try to start working on some of my older fics (hopefully finish them while I'm at it) 

**Please Review**


	2. Eavesdropping

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

**Summary:** Naruto's a couples counselor and he's greeted by Sasuke and Sakura. But soon he finds himself trying to break them apart and what happens when Sasuke finds out about his scheme?

**Warning(s):** Language, lemons and lime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**--------- :::Last time::: --------- **_

_He put his feet on his desk and threw his head back against the chair. He let out a tired sigh and thought back to a pervious conversation he had with Kiba._

_**(part of flash back)**_

"_Have it your way then, but if you feel as strongly as you sound, I say go for it," the dog like man said as another waiter brought a dish full of wings, "Of course leave Hinata out of it," he added a wing dangling from his jaws._

'_Go for it huh.' he thought as he continued to watched Kiba stuff his face._

**Chapter Two: Eavesdropping**

"Is this what you do all day? Daydream."

Naruto's eyes immediately popped open and he gazed back into annoyed black pools. "Sasuke! What are you doing here," he yelled in surprise.

"I have an appointment remember dobe," Sasuke said smiling down on him. The smile held no warmth but instead looked rather forced. Naruto could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he continued to look into Sasuke's eyes. He quickly looked away, trying to find something more interesting to look at, but only found the clock that hung on the wall behind him. It read four, twenty five. Sasuke and Sakura's appointment was at three thirty meaning that Sasuke had just arrived and his appointment was just about over.

"Hey teme, where's Sakura," Naruto questioned. He hastily looked around the room trying to find any sign of the pink demon but found none. "Hn, oh her, she's at home." Almost as if reading his mind he answered Naruto's next question, "She thinks you canceled and I'm at work."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down, taking in every detail of Naruto's body. The blonde's hair was messy, unexpected for a so called professional, he wore no suit but instead street clothing. Naruto, not in one aspect looked professional to Sasuke and yet he felt like he could save his marriage. Not that he wanted it saved.

"Why are you with Sakura," Naruto questioned. His blue eyes shone with wonder, if he had been straight (assumes he's gay cuz he always falls in love with guys) he would have been all over her. "That's none of your business dobe," Sasuke snapped.

The room grew quiet and clam, neither saying a word to break the silence. Tension rose in the air but was quickly shattered by the ringing phone. It laid on the opposite end of Naruto's desk, piled underneath what seemed like an endless clutter of paper.

_(Phone)_

"_Naruto, ya there. It's Kiba."_

"Leave it," Sasuke warned holding him to the chair by the shoulders. Naruto struggled against his firm grip, rocking back and forth trying to get lose but nothing seemed to worked.

_Kiba sighed. "Well let me know how it works out with your client lover boy." He made kissy noise afterward to make his point._

"Naruto, who is he talking about." Sasuke did his best to try to hid his interest and anger but it mixed making his question sound more like a child's selfish plead.

Naruto felt the heat in his cheeks but knew he wasn't blushing, he was much too nervous to. "Well, um, you see, funny thing about that."

"Just answer the damn question," Sasuke hissed. Naruto bit his bottom lip trying to think of anyone else he could replace Sasuke's name with but the gaze he was receiving from the other was making it rather hard for him to think properly. Before Naruto knew it he had blurted out Sasuke's name.

The raven haired male let go of the blonde and looked somewhat shocked as he stood back up. He smirked flashing a brilliant smile. "Well, we'll just have to see how you do. Don't you think," he asked tilling Naruto's head up with slim fingers.

Naruto gulped as he looked into burning black eyes. They now held a warmth instead of the cold façade he became so use to seeing.

Sasuke's grip loosen and before Naruto knew it he was already out the door. Sasuke only stopped once, making an appointment to see him again the next week.

Naruto banged his head against the table, cursing Kiba for his bad timing.

--------- The next week ---------

Naruto sat at his desk humming, doodling little sketches on forms he should have been filling out. Light knocking filled his ears and broke his concentration. "Come in," he yelled while shuffling the forms, making sure they were hidden from view.

Hinata opened the door and apologized for barging in on him. "U-um it's the Uchiha's," she explained in a clam voice. Naruto grimly nodded, and told her to bring them in.

Sakura walked in wearing a dark red suit that seemed to suit her very well. Her skirt was short showing off her slim legs. Her red heals clicked against the soft carpet making a thumping sound while she walked. Sasuke came in behind her hands shoved into his jean pockets. His shirt was black and wrinkled giving him a causal look. They both wore scowls on their faces looking equally irritated.

"Sakura, I told you to wait in the car," Sasuke hissed. Sakura just ignored him and sat down. She crossed her legs, and leaned back.

Naruto frowned as he watched the two argue silently. They were like two hungry dogs going after the same piece of meat. Neither willing nor wanting to back down. Against his own judgment he intervened. "Sasuke, Sakura, I had different plans for today. Sakura, you can talk to me the first thirty minutes and Sasuke, you the last."

---------

Sasuke frowned when he heard this but he left the room non the less. He drop in a near by chair with a rough sigh as he ran his long fingers through his hair. He frowned as he thought Sakura being all alone in a room with Naruto, but then smirked as he realized he would soon also have the same opportunity.

---------

Naruto fidgeted in seat as cold eyes stared. He averted his eyes the best he could but they always seemed to end up on the woman in front of him. He made no move to hid his discomfort.

Sakura sighed in annoyance as she watch the blonde doctor fidget. "Naruto," she yelled as she shifted uneasily in her chair. "Clam down."

"Uh, right." He laughed uneasily trying his best to break the building tension.

"Naruto, I'll get straight to the point with you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to figure out what she was going to say. A quite moment passed and her eyes flickered open, burning with something Naruto couldn't identify. "I think Sasuke's cheating on me."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, did Sakura know? "Wha-What makes you think that," he questioned, his voice cracking a little. He had nothing to be afraid of- right? He hadn't even made a move on Sasuke, in fact it was Sasuke making the moves on him- kind of. But, these kinds thoughts didn't sooth Naruto one bit.

"I just have this feeling." Sakura let out another tired sigh. Ever since she noticed just how bad her marital problems were with Sasuke, she had seen more and more signs that pointed to cheating. So, she came up with this plan to see a counselor. She hoped to get Sasuke to open up and admit what was bugging him, but nothing she seemed to do worked. No matter what she tried he remained stoic.

---------

"Sakura, um… please send in Sasuke."

"Sure thing, Naruto," she said. She walked out feeling a little better, glad that her friend recommended her to such a capable therapist.

Sasuke walked in feeling worse than when he had left the room. He couldn't help but be suspicious of Sakura and her intentions. Ignoring his feelings, he just plopped down on the couch waiting for Naruto to say something.

"Sasuke," Naruto said swallowing hard. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring up Sakura's theories, he wasn't even sure if Sasuke would care. But, either way he knew he would have to stop his plan to win Sasuke.

* * *

I know about time I updated (sorry about the wait, and especially for this being a short chapter and all...) 

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favored, and alerted (I really, really appreciate it)

Any questions I'll try my best to answer.

**Please Review **(they make the world go round, and round and round... well you get the idea, right?)


	3. Plans

**Summary:** Naruto's a couples counselor and he's greeted by Sasuke and Sakura. But soon he finds himself trying to break them apart and what happens when Sasuke finds out about his scheme?

**Warning(s):**language, violence, lemons, limes, and whatever else I might forget to add

**Disclaimer:** -sighs- I _want _to cry every time I have to type this but here it goes I do not own Naruto (there I hope your happy now! -goes off somewhere and cries-)

_**-- :Last time: -- **_

"_Sasuke," Naruto said swallowing hard. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring up Sakura's theories, he wasn't even sure if Sasuke would care. But, either way he knew he would have to stop his plan to win Sasuke._

**Chapter Three: Plans**

Naruto told Sasuke of Sakura's theories and sighed when the raven haired male told him he didn't care. 'Somehow I knew he'd say something like that,' the blonde councilor thought warily.

"First of all the only reason why me and Sakura ever got married was out of convince, well more her for convince, so it's not like we were ever really in love with each other," Sasuke stated broadly.

Naruto was left speechless, he had always thought the two were in love and he guessed that's why it pained him when he decided he was going to pursue Sasuke. He thought he was going to be tearing them apart.

"Naruto, are you listening?" Sasuke waved his hand in Naruto's face and finally snapped him out of his dream like state.

"Huh." Naruto looked at Sasuke his face full of sorrow. 'I still can't do it, Sakura actually looks like she's in love.'

_A couple days later_

Sakura sighed as she crossed the street pulling out her cell phone. She was heading towards the restaurant, where her and Sasuke had met, to meet with some people for a business meeting. She had always thought it was a magical meeting weaved together by fate, but now she wasn't so sure. The more time she spent with Sasuke the more she saw how they were drifting apart, and how they didn't belong together.

Her heals clicked against the stone as she made her way to the back. She sat under a large umbrella, the shade protecting her delicate skin from the rays of the harsh sun. She closed her cell phone after checking her voicemail. 'Nothing from Sasuke,' she thought sadly.

"Good after noon," a waiter said in a high pitched voice. Sakura looked up and made a face as she saw a waiter dressed head to toe in green, under his red uniform. "I will be your waiter. Hello! My name is Rock Lee," he said giving her a huge grin.

'She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,' he thought blushing a rosy shade of red.

'What the hell, He looks like a fucking Christmas tree,' was the only thing that went through Sakura's mind as she saw the red tint that covered her waiter's face.

"Sakura!" Ino hollered as she ran towards the table. "Long time no see," she squealed.

'Great, just what I need Ino pig telling me how I shouldn't be with Sasuke,' Sakura thought sarcastically. "Ino," she said as if she had genuinely missed the girl. "How are you," she forced herself to grit out.

"Me, of I've been fine how 'bout you, " she asked. The tall, blonde, woman smiled, she had heard the gossip about Sakura and Sasuke relationship, everyone she knew had. But, seeing it front row and center, she relished in it, seeing her rival fall to pieces. "So, how's Sasuke?"

A vein on Sakura's forehead twitched and Ino smiled knowing she struck a nerve.

"Sasuke's fine, why do you ask?" the pink haired woman asked, annoyed.

"No reason, just wondering," Ino hummed. Her eyes fell towards Sakura and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She watched as a gloomy air enveloped her once friend and began to pity her, this was the first bad thing that had ever really happened in Sakura's life and she probably didn't know how to deal with the pain.

Ino sighed, "Try winning Sasuke back. Fight for him."

"What?" Sakura snapped out her trance and stared at Ino. 'Is she actually trying to help me,' she thought confused.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me," the blonde woman teased. "Just try. Your no fun when your like this."

"Like what? And, exactly how am I suppose to win him back when I never lost him in the first place," Sakura defended. Her voice and words were weak, she didn't even believe her own lie, she knew Sasuke was already gone, a lost cause. 'My question should have been, how am I suppose to win something back I already lost,' she thought almost in tears.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped, this was nothing like the Sakura she knew, the Sakura she knew would fight for Sasuke, and try to hold on to him no matter what, even if Sasuke himself didn't want it.

"Try making him jealous or something," Ino shrugged trying to give her former friend -but still friend- some ideas of how to win back her -supposed- man.

--

Sakura sat eating lunch quietly, taking in all the stuff that Ino had suggested. As much as she hated to admit it some of her ideas made sense. Her and Sasuke had both married each other out of convince but, she hoped if she could just find a spark then she could save her marriage.

Sakura thought about Ino's first idea and eyed the new waiter. He had a bowl hair cut and, his eyes were big and seemed to hold an unfading smile. She sighed there was no way Sasuke would ever be jealous if she ever decided to have an affair with someone like him, he was just too weird, in her opinion.

She needed someone Sasuke was close to but would agree to help her with her plan. She thought of the all people her and Sasuke knew but couldn't think of a single soul.

'I need a way for Sasuke to tell who, but how," she thought. 'Naruto! Sasuke can tell him and he'll tell me, no wait even better, I'll use Naruto.' She practically jumped for joy when she thought of this. 'Naruto's perfect, he's good looking enough that Sasuke will be jealous. Also him and Naruto have become pretty close friends,' she thought smiling with what seem to be an evil smirk.

_Their next appointment_

Sakura walked in the large office, the air surrounding her having a refined feeling. She strutted to the red couch, dressed in her finest day dress and dabbed in some of her most expensive perfume. Before leaving the house she pouted childishly because Sasuke hadn't noticed all the things she had done. He didn't even notice her indifferences' toward him.

When the time finally came to leave Sakura asked to have a private talk with Naruto. Just noticing what she was wearing Sasuke raised his brows in suspicion. He waked out not saying a word, not wanting to make her suspected something might be going on with him and Naruto. Last thing he needed was Sakura beating the living daylights out of his 'soon to be' blonde, she was surprising strong when angry.

He wasn't worried about Sakura getting her claws into Naruto, he knew if she came onto him that he would reject her, mainly because knew he already had his own claws into the young man.

A lump formed in Naruto's throat as the door closed. Sakura blinked innocently as her face was left blank. 'This is for Sasuke,' she told herself.

"Naruto," she cooed as she sat back down on the couch. She patted the spot next her and waited for him to have a seat, but when he didn't move she sighed. It was tired sigh, full of anxiety and worry that her plan would backfire and fail.

"Naruto," she said more forcefully. Her tone was flat and her voice was commanding, but Naruto could catch the softness that radiated off it. He knew she was putting up a front to only look stronger than she was.

"Naruto," she said once again. "Will you help me win back Sasuke?" Her face wasn't smiling but he could see a faint shimmer in her eyes.

"How," he questioned. His throat burned but he pressed out the words anyway.

"Help me make him jealous."

"…" For the second time in his life Naruto was speechless. 'How the hell am I suppose to do that?'

Sakura saw the confusion on his face and offered an explanation. After explaining everything Sakura was then the one left speechless. 'Naruto, said no.' Her jaw hung open and her face showed shocked. Quickly recovering she gritted her teeth in anger, and yelled.

Naruto's office door was flung open and an angry Sakura made her way out. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the building. He had no choice but to followed her like a rag doll, but as he was being dragged he waved goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto laughed at how stupid Sasuke looked waving while being dragged out but he felt glad he was still thinking about him, even when it looked like he might be in trouble.

'Damn, that was my only plan, and I thought it would work too,' Sakura thought bitterly, throwing Sasuke into the car. She got in the car, her door still open and gripped the steering wheel.

Sasuke turned to face her and saw just how pissed she was. "Sakura, you look like a tomato," he commented not really caring about the consequences his words would have. 'Although with that pink hair you've sort of always looked like that.'

"S-Sasuke." Sakura tried her best to not to blow up and bit her tongue, trying not to say anything she might regret later. "I think we should stop going to therapy."

"What?!" He asked not bothering to hide his confusion.

"Well, it's obviously not working so, why waste money on it. We'll just have to find another way. I don't want to lose you Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed, the she talked pissed him off to no ends. "Sakura don't even pretend like you love me. We both know its not true."

'Not true,' she thought her eyes starting to wail up with tears. "Of course I love you Sasuke. How can you say something like that?" Sakura's tears began to pour from her eyes, she was confused as to how Sasuke could think that she didn't love him.

"You know that the only reason why we got married was for your father's company. After that and still now we never spent time together let alone be intimate. How can you love someone you don't even know and know nothing about? Face it Sakura the only thing you care about is my looks and money."

Sakura let her tears fall not wanting to accept the truth.

The Uchiha's had always been good family friends with the Haruno's so, when Sakura's father's company began to crumble, she was married off to Sasuke in hopes of saving it.

When they were first married Sakura was ecstatic and couldn't wait to gloat to her fellow rivals. But as months passed the more she realized that she wasn't happy, married life wasn't as she would have expected it. To make this kind of loveless life bearable she convinced herself that her and Sasuke were soul mates and were genuinely in love.

By the time Sakura had gather herself, and stopped crying Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Hoped ya'll liked it (sorry if sucked) and sorry for the long wait! Well anyways on another note the next chpater should be the last! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favored, and alerted (I really, really do appreciate it)

**Please Review**


	4. Last Session

**Summary:** Naruto's a couples counselor and he's greeted by Sasuke and Sakura. But soon he finds himself trying to break them apart and what happens when Sasuke finds out about his scheme?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Warning(s):** Lemons, limes, language, violence, and whatever else I forget to add

_**-- :Last time: -- **_

_When they were first married Sakura was ecstatic and couldn't wait to gloat to her fellow rivals. But as months passed the more she realized that she wasn't happy, married life wasn't as she would have expected it. To make this kind of loveless life bearable she convinced herself that her and Sasuke were soul mates and were genuinely in love._

_By the time Sakura had gather herself, Sasuke was gone. _

**Chapter Four: Last Session**

Sasuke pulled open the door that he had somehow come to love overtime. He went inside, looked back, and smiled when he saw that Sakura's car was gone. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get home, or even if was going to go back home but had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do.

He poked his head into Naruto's office and let an amused smile play on his lips when he saw the spaced out blonde's profile.

Naruto stood by the window the light from the dusk making him glow even more than usual. He looked up not bothering to hide his surprise to see Sasuke. Curious, he asked him what he was doing back.

Sasuke looked down and pretended to look hurt, going as far as sniffling. He smirked with delight when Naruto asked him if he was alright, his words soaked in concern.

The Uchiha shook his head in a sad matter and slumped his shoulders. "Sakura, left me," he said as sad as he could, hoping to get Naruto to comfort him in someway, he wasn't sure if it was just lust or if he really liked Naruto but either way he was going to get what he wanted.

Sasuke stifled his laughter the best he could not wanting the other to know that he was happy with Sakura's leaving, but Naruto mistook it for crying. 'I have to do something to cheer him up,' the blonde thought.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke," as awkward as Naruto felt he pressed on, wanting to get rid of the guilt that filled his heart. "Let me cheer you up."

Sasuke smirked, thinking of something dirty. But, unfortunately for Sasuke (and us), Naruto had something completely different in mind than what he was thinking.

--

Looking at Sasuke throw back another shot, Naruto threw one back himself. He felt bad about Sasuke and Sakura splitting up, in some ways he felt like it was his fault. He had never know that Sasuke had cared so much for the pink haired woman.

--

Sasuke silently growled to himself, he was nervous, his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. The Uchiha thought back and couldn't remember a single time that he had felt this anxious. 'Naruto,' he thought, 'That has to be it.'

--

Calling a cab while watching a sulking Sasuke, Naruto began to wonder if taking him drinking was the best idea(1).

-- --

The cab pulled up to Naruto's house, and Sasuke had to admit he was surprised. It was something he wouldn't have expected from a therapist. The house was small, and looked to be falling apart, and the yard was a mess, littered with different kinds of things like garbage and junk.

"Uh, I'll see you later Sasuke." Naruto practically ran from the cab and up to his door, he had forgotten how much of a mess his place was and felt embarrassed that Sasuke was seeing his home.

The blonde unlocked his door and turn around to see the cab turn a corner. He sighed as he watched it disappear. 'How could I forget this place was dirty.' He walked in and tried to close his door but something was blocking it from being shut all the way. He looked down in confusion only to find Sasuke's foot in the way. He looked up shocked and found a smirking Uchiha.

"What, no goodnight kiss," Sasuke cooed, leaning towards the smaller mans face. Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke and tried to look away but felt himself blush as he kept staring at Sasuke's thin lips.

Sasuke leaned forward, his face mere inches from the blushing man. Their breath mingled as Naruto's eyes finally met his with hesitation.

Sasuke swallowed hard, fighting back the nervousness he had felt in the bar. Deciding to ignore his nervousness, he leaned down until their lips met. It was just small kiss, a simple peck, but none the less it made Sasuke's heart flutter, unlike it did when he was forced to do this sort of thing with Sakura.

Naruto pulled away, red as a beat and shocked. 'Is this how Sasuke's wants me to cheer him up?' The blonde's heart began to pound, was that really what Sasuke wanted from him. He took a breath and narrowed his eyes. 'Didn't I want this in the first place, come on Uzumaki, just go for it.'

But, before Naruto could make a move Sasuke pushed his way in the house. Pulling Naruto by the collar of the shirt, the Uchiha gently, kicked the door closed.

Sasuke glanced down and saw red, full lips parted that weren't far from his own. As much as Sasuke would like to deny it, he was blushing with the just the thought of kissing the other. He could feel the heat on his face and frowned, he wasn't ever suppose to blush, he was an Uchiha, always clam and collective, but something about Naruto made his heart race and his checks flare with an emotion he couldn't recognize.

Even thought it was dark Naruto could see the slightly red tint on Sasuke's cheeks. He bit his bottom lip before placing his own lips on Sasuke's. 'I'll get Sasuke thought this and when it's over, all he'll really want is me(2).'

Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto deepened the kissed, determined not to be shown up by what he considered, a less experienced man, he decided to take control. One of his hands wandered up Naruto's shirt while the other grabbed and bunched some of his soft flaxen hair.

They clumsily made their way to the couch, disrobing on the way.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the couch and motioned for the younger looking man to join him by patting the seat next to him. Naruto did as told and sat next to him, expecting what was going to happened next.

The Uchiha lightly pushed him over making him almost topple off the couch. Sasuke was now straddling the hips of the younger man, a devilish look in his eyes. His weight was heavy but not too heavy that Naruto couldn't handle it.

Sasuke and Naruto were both panting for on the way over to the couch they had both refused to let their lips disconnect. They bodies were warm, and beginning to sweat despite the fact that most of their clothing was now off.

"Sasuke," the blonde whispered eagerly, he licked his bottom lip and turned away feeling embarrassed that he had whispered the other's name so passionately.

Sasuke smirked in amusement as he saw how quickly the other had become flustered, deciding to let him know that he felt the same way he gently bent down until their lips met in soft kiss. Naruto leaned back allowing Sasuke to deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip in, free to roam.

Sasuke began to kiss all over Naruto's body, sucking the skin, making sure to leave marks. His kisses moved lower until he reached the hem of Naruto's pants, the parts he kissed feeling, to Naruto, like they were on fire. He quickly undid them pulling them to the blondes knees. The assault on Naruto's flesh then continued as he took him into his mouth completely, his teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh of the others' member.

Naruto started to moan, feeling the warmth damp cavern of Sasuke's mouth. His hands quickly found themselves tangled in the Uchiha's hair as his breathing sped up.

Naruto was about cum and Sasuke knew that, but before the blonde could, he pulled himself away and sat up. Naruto whimpered as his member was exposed to cold air. Sasuke finished pulling the rest of the blonde's pants off and discarded them on the floor. He grabbed one of the blonde's legs and draped it over his shoulder.

Naruto, began biting his lip, but stopped when Sasuke held two fingers up to his mouth, commanding him to suck. The blonde did as told hoping to find release soon.

"This might hurt," Sasuke warned. He grabbed Naruto's other leg and spread them apart. His slick fingers plunged into the other man making him cry out.

Naruto bit his bottom lip in discomfort, it wasn't that it hurt, it just felt strange.

"Relax," Sasuke purred, kissing his forehead gingerly. Naruto tried but he cried out once again as Sasuke's fingers moved in deeper and began to make scissor like movements starching out the tight channel.

Placing the slick head of his erection at the blondes entrance, he whispered sorry, and grunted as he push himself in. Naruto's eyes widen and tears spilled as Sasuke began thrusting.

But not soon after Sasuke found the spot that made him cry with pleasure not pain. Gradually Sasuke built a pace and Naruto began to follow it with him. Their bodies were even more slick than before covered with sweat and the only thing they could hear was the grunts and moans of each other.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's manhood and began to pump and squeeze it, they were both so close to releasing. Naruto squirmed and twisted under Sasuke, his body trembling with pleasure as he was about to cum in Sasuke's hands.

"Sasuke, I-I'm about…" Naruto huffed as he climaxed. Sasuke in returned grunted Naruto's name in his ear when he released. The Uchiha laid on top of Naruto panting, their sweaty bodies mangled and in a heap.

Naruto gasped for air, finding it hard to breath with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke heard his struggle and quickly flipped them both over so that the blonde was laying on top now. Sleep took them both over as light snoring echoed through the house.

-- --

_The Next Day (3)_

Naruto had gone into work late that day and was having trouble sitting, and when Hinata asked him about it he had blushed and told her it was nothing and that he'd be fine.

When she had finally unwilling left he began to think back to the night before, and blushed a dark scarlet.

--

Sasuke entered the small building, hands shoved into pockets, smile on his face, spring in his step. He sat down in the waiting room knowing the blonde therapist would be off work soon.

A few people who had worked there and had saw Sasuke before stared at him in wonder. They had never seen him so lively, and happy before.

--

Sasuke walked into the large office holding a confidence Naruto hadn't seen before. "What the hell's up with you teme," Naruto asked, blushing a little.

"Hn, nothing, it's just I _realized_ Sakura left me." He said it like he was proud about it and nothing to be ashamed of, which in his case is was. He thought he would be with someone he didn't love forever, and he was just so glad that Sakura had left allowing for him to find that person, which he now knew was Naruto.

"How can you be proud about that," Naruto questioned rather annoyed.

"I was surprised when she said she was leaving me, too be honest I thought I would be the one leaving her."

"When! After she had your baby," Naruto screeched.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the trap Naruto had set himself up for. "Hn, No I wasn't waiting for my child. I was waiting for ours," he said.

Naruto's right eye twitched with word the 'our.'

"Get the hell out of my office, teme!"

Sasuke was thrown out of the office and fell flat on his face.

* * *

(1) in no way do I support drinking although I don't mind it but I don't drink

(2) Naruto's talking about Sasuke getting over Sakura and moving on with him in the end

(3) Wasn't really sure if this part went with story but thought it was cute that and well I didn't want the chapter to be so (super) short so I added it (hope ya'll don't mind)

* * *

Hope it wasn't too disappointing. But luckily I posted it today (this almost wasn't) -sighs- but now I have to study (my AP test is this Tuesday…..and I haven't been studying -cram time- well wish me luck)

* * *

Ahh also before I forget for those of you who don't know the first Death Note movie will be playing in over 300+ theathers May 20th and the 21st. For more info. check out animenewsnetwork (this is how I found out about it) Oh! and also Bleach: memories of no body will also be playing in theaters (also check out annw for more info and where to buy tickets)

**Please Review**


End file.
